A Whouffle Story
by Fangirl-at-heart394
Summary: You know, they didn't mean for it to end this way. They thought it was simply impossible. But, before they knew it, it happened. You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well, read on to hear about the SouffleGirl and TheMadManInABlueBox
1. Chapter 1

You know, they didn't mean for it to end this way. They thought it was simply impossible. But, before they knew it, it happened. You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well, read on to hear about the **SouffleGirl** and **TheMadManInABlueBox**.

Clara was getting bored of Study Hall. All she ever did sit on her laptop and type essays for her classes. One could never find time do more pleasurable things, like, for example, chat rooms or reading stories online, writing stories online instead of writing boring college essays. So, as soon as Clara finished her 1,000 word essay for her English class, she logged onto a chat room.

As soon as she entered the chatroom, there was a menu. You could choose to either talk to a random stranger or someone with similar interests. Kind of like Omegle except with screen names. Anyway, Clara chose random stranger. Better that way. Otherwise, the similar interests stranger might not want to talk about anything, _but,_ that interest.

She still needed a username to be able to talk with somebody. She decided to call herself **SouffleGirl**. Cause she liked making souffles. Finally, she clicked _**Random Stranger**_ and was immediately given a person to talk to. Someone with the username **TheMadManInABlueBox**. ' _Odd name_ ,' she thought. But, at least it was someone to talk to, so, she couldn't complain.

As soon as the username appeared, a message popped up.

 **TheMadManInABlueBox: Hello, there**

 **SouffleGirl: Hello**

 **TheMadManInABlueBox: I need your help**

Those words got Clara worried. Was he ill? Did he need a doctor? For some reason, when she thought the word 'doctor', she got a chill up her spine. It was odd….

She heard a ding from her earbuds. She got another message.

 **TheMadManInABlueBox: Quickly, we don't have much time. Come straight outside.**

That really worried her. And she was terribly frightened. How the bloody hell did this person know who she was? And who was this person? Some stalker that looked at her browser history. Or hid in the shelves behind her when she was in the library? She looked behind her at the bookshelf just in case. Then, she looked to her left where there was a window. And there stood a big blue police box. Her head felt a bit dizzy, then, the feeling went away. How could she not have seen it before? It was right there!

She quickly turned off her computer, put it in her bag, and ran out of the library to near the window where she was previously occupying the chair nearby. The blue box was still there. But no one was around it. She headed towards the blue box and her vision blurred. She swayed a bit then fell straight on her back. Her vision went black and the last thing she saw was a brown haired man wearing a red bowtie.

When she woke up, she was on a bed with dark blue sheets and in a room that was unfamiliar to her. Clara sat up and looked around. There was no windows in sight and the closet was filled with long coats and different kinds of ties. A particular coat that stood out looked like it was made out of different kinds of fabric and it was very rainbow like. Clara stood up and had to put her hand on the nearest wall to steady she was balanced, she opened the bedroom door and it led her into a long hallway.

She followed the hallway and it ended in a big room with a big console in the middle. Lots of buttons and knobs and what not. Flashing lights too. Clara felt a strong feeling of deja vu wash over of nowhere, she heard a loud bang and a puff of smoke come out from behind the console. The man she saw before she blacked came out from where the smoke came from.

"Oh, hello there! I see you're awake. That's very good, very good. I'm sure you're wondering how you got here, who am I, what _is_ this place. Yes, yes, I'll answer those questions in a second I just need to….." and then the strange man twisted and turned a couple knobs, pushed a few buttons and then the console started making noises and moving and then the whole room started moving. Clara fell back and gripped the bars around the console.

"Haha! She's working now," then, he turned towards her and clapped his hands. "Okay, so, I'm the Doctor, I carried you in here and this is the TARDIS. Any other questions?" he finished. Flapping his hands around the whole time.

 ***I do not own any of the rights to these characters***

"Yeah, I do have a couple. Um, okay, what the bloody hell is the TARDIS and Doctor? Doctor who?" and when she said the final question, the Doctor smiled.

"Ah, I love that , I am the Doctor. But, just the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey," he looked down but then looked back up at her and grinned bigger. "Yes, I know a lot to take in. A Time Lord is basically a time- traveling alien," he noticed Clara make a shocked face. "But, it'll all make sense in due time. And the TARDIS stands for Time and Relevant Dimensions in Space. The TARDIS can travel anywhere in time and space. Except, in certain times, you can't change. It's an important place in time. Anyway, " he clapped his hands. "Let's get this show on the road. We can go anywhere in time and space. Where do you want to start?" he smiled at her. And that smile, that exact smile, is what did her in. From that moment on, she knew she was doomed to fall for the bow-tie wearing, hand-flapping, raggedy Doctor. Question was, would he reciprocate those feelings? Was it even possible for a human and Time Lord to be together? She felt like this has all happened before. Like she met this man before, like she felt this way for him before. But, she couldn't quite remember how it turned out. Obviously not well if she couldn't even remember anything from possibly the last time she met the Doctor. Well, Clara being the stubborn girl she is, she'll make sure this time turns out how she wants it, she'll make sure it turns out to be the love story she always imagined. Him being Time Lord or not, Doesn't matter, she'll make sure it turns out well.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara suddenly came to a realisation as the Doctor awaited her reply.

"Wait, Doctor. I have Study Hall. And my next class. Doctor, I can't go to whatever year we're going to. Heck, I can't even go to a different country! I have to go," she headed to the TARDIS door and opened it. She quickly grabbed the sides of the door to prevent herself from falling for outside the door was outer space. The Doctor grabbed her, shut the door, and stood in front of it.

"You can't leave, Clara." How did he know her name? "We are in the middle of space. And you can travel with me. For as long as you want. And anywhere you want. We could just go back in the TARDIS here and travel back to present-day where you're attending University. How does that sound?" he explained.

Clara felt like she was suddenly trapped in this time machine. She needed fresh air. She needed it now.

"Right now, I need fresh air. Now. Take me to England, now." she demanded. The Doctor nodded and twisted and turned a few knobs and levers. A whirring sound went throughout the air and a few minutes later it stopped.

Clara wrenched open the doors and ran out. She was in a field. She turned around and gasped. Her eyes widened. For the TARDIS wasn't a giant machine. It was merely a rectangular blue box. She ran around it to inspect it and ran back in. The Doctor watched her in amusement. Clara went in and out a few times then finally went back in. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it.

"It, It's bigger. On the inside. And smaller. On the outside," she gasped, out of breath.

"Yes. I know, he stood up from leaning against the metal bar around the console. "I do enjoy seeing my companions reactions to that. Anyway, now that you've gotten your fresh air, where to?" he asked again.

Clara smiled. "Hmmm. Actually, I'd like to finish this week in the same time if you don't mind. It is my last week of school after all. How about you come back Saturday?" she suggested. The Doctor's eyes widened then went back to normal.

"Well, I suppose that will be fine," he grumbled. "But, if you're not in your apartment or whatever when I come to get you, I will not be happy. You have no idea how long it took to find you, Clara Oswald. I'm not going to lose you again." he said in a threatening voice. Then, he pulled and pushed a few knobs and buttons and the whirring came back. It stopped and Clara ran to the doors. She pushed them open and ran out. The Doctor yelled after her but she ran up the stairs to her apartment and quickly unlocked the door, opened them, and then locked the deadbolt behind her.

Clara ran to her room and locked the door behind her. She turned around and there was a sheet of paper on her bed. She walked shakily to it and read the note:

Clara,

Don't think you can run from me. I will find you eventually. I found you now. I will see you on Saturday. 2pm. Be here.

The Doctor

Clara dropped the paper on the floor and jumped onto her bed and grabbed her phone from her pocket and quickly dialed the only number she could think of. Her mother.

"Mum? It's me. I was wondering if I could spend Friday and Saturday at your house….Why? Cause it's the start of my summer break, that's all….Oh thank you so much….I love you too….Bye." she ended the call and placed the phone on her bedside. She just needs to last till the weekend. Hopefully she will be able to last that long.

She woke up the next morning in her normal, regular bed. In her regular bedroom in her regular apartment. She breathed a sigh of relief. Clara sat up and looked around.

'Yup,' she thought. 'All the same. Perhaps that was just a dream. After all, why would a time traveler with a blue box be real?' she questioned.

She got up and walked out of her room in her pajamas. All still seemed the same. She decided to make herself some breakfast. Humming, she moved around the kitchen, grabbing needed ingredients for a souffle. She would not let a couple failed attempts stop her from trying.

An hour later, she opened the oven and took out the complete souffle. It looked perfect! Clara gasped and put down the souffle on the counter slowly. She clapped excitedly while grinning. She knew she could do it. Out of nowhere, she remembered she had to get to class. She ran upstairs, threw on her outfit and dashed out to her car, forgetting all about her souffle on the kitchen counter….

After the school day was over, she went home and put her bag next to her doorway. She entered the kitchen and looked on the counter, expecting to see her now cold dish. Instead, she saw an empty counter. Confused, she looked in the fridge.

"Huh, maybe I put it in here?" she said to herself. She opened the fridge and saw only what was in there yesterday. And no souffle. She heard someone clear their throat. Clara slowly turned around and came face to face with The Doctor.

"Hello, Clara. Considering it's Friday, I thought we could start our adventure now!" he said excitedly. With a big grin on his face.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but, I kind of ate your souffle. It was lovely, by the way," he said quietly. Clara started getting mad. First, he threatened her then he ate her first perfect souffle?!

"Okay, Doctor. Leave. Now." she said angrily. The Doctor stared at her. She stared back.

'But, Clara. I-" he started. She cut him off.

"Nope, I'm not going to be threatened by some strange man I just met."

The Doctor laughed. Clara got confused.

"Oh, Clara. Trust me. This is not the first time we met."


End file.
